Mi matrimonio Muchos Problemas
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: En el matrimonio de Kendall y Logan, el pálido quiere que salga a la perfección, pues está muy seguro que sólo se casará una vez. ¿Qué hace el chico cuando muchos problemas se presentan? Mpreg. Smut. One-Shot largo.


**Hola! Nuevo One-Shot!**

**Esto se me ocurrió mientras veía un programa, no recuerdo cual pues esto lo estuve escribiendo durante mucho tiempo.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

_Mi Matrimonio; Muchos Problemas:_

* * *

**PDV Logan**

"Logie, te conozco desde antes de que nos contrataran para la banda, te volviste mi mejor amigo y aceptaste ser mi novio. Te amo con todo mi corazón y sólo quiero estar a tu lado, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

— ¡Oh Dios!

"¡Sí!"

Mi hermoso novio se levantó y me abrazó. Lo besé con la mayor pasión y amor que puedo entregarle, y es mucho. Amo a este chico, lo conocí a los 16 años, y ya que entramos a la banda a los 19, llevábamos un tiempo de conocernos. Cumplí 20 y de regalo me entregó su corazón.

Así es, nuestro aniversario siempre es el mismo día de mi cumpleaños. Recuerdo cuando en medio de las escenas, cuando no debíamos mostrarnos en cámara, nos sentábamos en la sala del set de Rocque Records a besarnos y a charlar de bobadas. O si la escena era allí nos sentábamos en la sala del 2J a hacer lo mismo.

En mi cumpleaños 21 me dijo que me amaba, fue el día más feliz de mi vida—después de hoy claro. En mi cumpleaños 22 me hizo el amor por primera vez. Sí, esperamos dos años para consumar nuestro amor, y también nos mudamos a un apartamento juntos. En el 23 viajamos a Latinoamérica para alejarnos de todo y disfrutar; Méjico, Guatemala, Honduras, Panamá, Puerto Rico, Cuba, Colombia, Perú, Chile y Argentina.

Y hoy, en mi cumpleaños 24, me pide matrimonio y me entrega su vida. Entonces de regalo para su cumpleaños—que es en muy poco tiempo—me casaré con él. Así que, ¡a preparar el matrimonio!

"Te amo, nene. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Estoy tan feliz que me dijeras que sí."

"Por dios, Ken. Sabes que te amo, y en serio quiero estar contigo. Tú eres lo mejor. Yo estoy feliz que me pidieras. Nunca pensé que alguien se casaría conmigo."

"Serías perfecto para cualquiera. Apuesto a que todos querrían casarse contigo."

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente:_

"_Kendall Schmidt y Logan Henderson… ¿comprometidos? Fotos que muestran a los dos integrantes de Big Time Rush en un restaurante muy lujoso, cenando. Y al parecer Schmidt hace algo inesperado. Más detalles más adelante._"

"Malditos paparazzis," dije.

"Tranquilo nene, no importa si nos vieron."

"Pero yo quería ser el que diera la noticia."

"Te aseguro que puedes dar la noticia. Muchos noticieros quieren una entrevista."

"_Pues sí, los dos famosos integrantes de la banda Big Time Rush fueron captados por nuestros paparazis en el restaurante del famoso chef Gordon Ramsey en Los Ángeles. Al parecer, en esta primera imagen se ven los dos muy lindos cenando mientras charlan y ríen. Ahora miren esta serie de imágenes, donde se ve como Schmidt saca algo de su bolsillo—que parece ser una linda y pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo brillante—luego la abre y se la muestra a su novio. Henderson sonríe y luego se tapa la boca mientras parece que lágrimas comienzan a bajar por sus mejillas, luego se ve que el chico rubio da unas palabras, para que luego se levanten y se den un beso mientras se abrazan. ¿Será que sí? ¿O fue un simple regalo de parte de Schmidt?_"

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Me levanté y la abrí. James entró rápidamente y nos miró a los dos un poco enojado.

"¡Por favor no me hagan esto, chicos!"

Cerré la puerta. "¿Hacerte qué?" pregunté.

"¡Casarse!"

"¿Por qué no nos casaríamos por ti?" preguntó Kendall.

"Carlos se casa y ustedes también. Soy el único que no está a punto de casarse."

"¿Y?" dije.

"No tiene nada de malo, James. Carlos y Alexa se casan porque se aman profundamente. Logie y yo nos casamos porque nos amamos profundamente. Tú aún no te casas porque la persona indicada no ha llegado. Sólo espera."

Suspiró y se dejó caer en un sofá. "¿Y cuándo se casan?"

"Eso es una sorpresa para todos. Sólo yo sé," respondí.

"Sí. No me quiere decir, ni me dirá hasta un día antes del día."

* * *

_Días después:_

"_¡Así es! ¡Kendall Schmidt y Logan Henderson de la famosa banda Big Time Rush se casan! ¡Es una gran noticia después del anuncio del compromiso de Carlos Pena y Alexa Vega! ¿Será que James también está buscando una esposa? ¡La entrevista de la banda en unos instantes!_"

"_Los dos famosos cantantes; Kendall Schmidt y Logan Henderson de Big Time Rush, ¡se casan! Una entrevista exclusiva nos revela los detalles de cómo fue que Kendall pidió la mano de Logan._"

"_¿Recuerdan cuando les mostramos esas fotos tomadas de los dos integrantes de BTR? ¡Pues sí! ¡Después de una entrevista con ellos dos sacamos los detalles del compromiso! Más adelante._"

"¿Cuál quieres ver?" pregunté.

"Pon la primera, nene."

Puse el primer canal y esperamos a que empezaran de nuevo las noticias.

"_A continuación les presentamos la entrevista a los cuatro chicos integrantes de Big Time Rush. Logan, ¿qué sentiste cuando Kendall sacó esa cajita de su bolsillo?_"

"_Pues estábamos cenando en este famoso restaurante. Y estábamos hablando. Me dijo que tenía que preguntarme algo, y sacó la cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Presentía que era algo importante, pero no tanto. Entonces sacó el anillo de la caja, me lo puso y me dijo—con palabras exactas—: 'Logie, te conozco desde antes de que nos contrataran para la banda, te volviste mi mejor amigo y aceptaste ser mi novio. Te amo con todo mi corazón y sólo quiero estar a tu lado, ¿te casarías conmigo?' Obviamente comencé a llorar. Y pues le dije que sí._"

"_Que lindo. Kendall, ¿te sentías muy nervioso?_"

"_Natasha te juro que iba a vomitar. Los únicos que sabían que le iba pedir a Logan que se casara conmigo eran Carlos y James, y antes de la cena estuve con ellos practicando todo. Cinco minutos antes de irnos sentí que me iba a desmayar. Y cuando por fin lo dije, sentí que me relajaba totalmente. Pero cuando me dijo que sí, sentí… wow, ¡estoy comprometido!_"

"_Carlos, ¿cuándo fue que Kendall decidió hacer eso?_"

"_Desde como Agosto. Cuando me dijo que quería pedir la mano de Logan me sorprendí. Pero lo ayudé a prepararse y a comprar un anillo que le gustara a Logan. Aunque no lo parezca, Logan es muy complicado. Encontramos un anillo que a mi parecer era muy hermoso, tenía 7 esmeraldas y nada más, pero al parecer Logan cree que las esmeraldas son muy comunes y no le gustan. Al final logramos conseguir algo que entraba en todas sus exigencias, pero es muy hermoso también._"

"_Por último el único soltero—y muy sexy debo decir—; James. ¿Cómo fue y qué sientes al estar soltero?_"

"_Fue muy difícil para mí, Logan es mi mejor amigo, lo trato como si fuera mi hermano menor. Cuando Kendall nos dijo que quería pedir su mano, me sentí nervioso y un poco celoso… Un día antes de todo esto lo llamé y le dije que necesitábamos hablar de eso. Me sentí como el papá de una mujer hablando con el novio de su hija acerca de cuidarla. Le dije todo lo que te puedas imaginar: que si lo lastima yo lo lastimaré, y muchas otras cosas que, si no fuéramos mejores amigos, te aseguro yo estaría muerto. Ser el único soltero en la banda es extraño, Carlos se casa, Kendall y Logan se casan, y yo terminé con Halston hace poco, así que sí._"

"_¿Entonces estás en la busca de una esposa?_"

"_¡No!…_-risas-_en realidad no estoy en busca de ningún tipo de relación en este momento. Además de ser judío, lo que implicaría el cambio de religión mío o de mi chica, hay muchos problemas entre todo lo del matrimonio._"

"_Bueno, gracias por todo. Gracias chicos y espero que su matrimonio sea lindo, y que vivan felices por siempre._"

Apagué la TV y me acurruqué al lado de mi rubio. "Te amo, Kendall."

"Yo también, nene."

* * *

_Al día siguiente:_

Me levanté y bañé rápidamente sin despertar a mi prometido—iba a decir novio, pero… ¡dios aún no lo creo! —, me vestí y salí del apartamento. Bajé hasta el parqueadero y me subí en la moto que compré hace unos meses. La encendí y salí del lugar.

_"¿Aló?_"

"James, ¿dónde estás?"

"_En casa. ¿Por?_"

"Organízate y te veo en la tienda de vestidos de novias."

"_Claro._"

"Llama a Carlos y dile que vaya. Vamos a comprar toda la ropa."

"_Está bien. ¿Alguien más?_"

Pensé por un momento. "A Erin, Katelyn y Malese."

"_Ok. Adiós._"

"Adiós."

Colgué y guardé mi celular. Conduje hasta la tienda de vestidos y parqueé. Allí vi a todos esperándome. Erin de inmediato corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

"¡Logan! ¡Te casas!"

La abracé también. "¡Lo sé!"

"No puedo creerlo."

Nos separamos y abracé a las otras dos chicas. Entramos a la tienda. Fuimos hasta recepción y un señor nos atendió.

"Hola, soy Randy Fenoli (1), ¿quién se casa?"

"Yo," respondí.

"¿Y quién es la novia?"

"Podría decirse que él lo es," respondió James.

"¡James!"

Todos mis amigos explotaron en risa. Agité mi cabeza en negación y volteé a mirar a Randy.

"¿Y qué es lo que buscas exactamente?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Quiero un traje blanco y negro."

"Bien, ¿cuánto puedo gastar?"

"Pues ya que yo lo pagaré, diría que cuanto sea necesario," respondí.

"Muy bien, sígueme y te muestro lo que tengo."

Comenzamos a caminar por el lugar, Randy me iba mostrando unos trajes en blanco y negro, y tomaba los que me gustaban. Terminamos y fuimos a un probador. Tomé el primer traje y me lo puse. Salí y caminé hasta un espejo.

"Éste es un traje Milroy, chaqueta blanca con bordados negros de dos botones abierta, chaleco de 4 botones negros cerrado, camisa, pantalón y corbata negros. El costo es 4.200 dólares."

Me miré en el espejo un momento antes de decidir que no es lo que quiero. "No es lo que busco, es muy negro."

"Ok, traje número uno descartado. Continuemos con otro."

Fui al probador y me quité ese traje, para luego ponerme otro. Salí de nuevo y fui al espejo.

"Éste es un Gucci. Chaqueta blanca de dos botones con sólo uno abotonado, pantalón y corbatín negros, camisa y chaleco blancos. Vale 3.768 dólares."

Me miré y… no. No. Es mucho blanco. "Mucho blanco. Quiero algo más nivelado."

"Ok. Traje número dos descartado. Ve y cámbiate."

Salí de ahí y me cambié. Volví y me paré en el mismo lugar.

"Wow Logan, ese está hermoso," dijo Katelyn."

"Me gusta," respondí.

"Éste es un Giorgio Armani. Es una chaqueta blanca de un sólo botón negro y cerrada, chaleco negro cerrado que sobresale con dos solapas sobre la chaqueta, camisa blanca, pantalón y corbatín negros. Y el costo es… 15.000 dólares."

"Un poco caro para un traje," dijo Carlos.

"¡Cállate!" dijeron todos.

"Me gusta mucho este. Y Carlos, no me importa si vale un millón. Lo quiero. Éste es."

"Entonces, ¿éste es tu traje de novio?"

"Lo es."

"¡Woo!" dijeron todos y aplaudieron.

Fui al probador y me puse la ropa que llevaba cuando vine. Ahora me dirijo a comprar los vestidos de las chicas… ¿James y Carlos? Ellos me dijeron que pagarían sus trajes, pero yo los mandaré a hacer, pues ya tengo planeado cómo son. ¡Tengo que comprar el traje de Kendall también! ¡Ugh! ¡Ahh!

Después de comprar los vestidos de las chicas—lo cual no fue muy fácil gracias a sus gustos varios—fuimos a la tienda de trajes de nuevo y mandé a hacer los trajes de los hombres. Son en total 10 hombres, 5 al lado de Kendal mi lado. Son 5 trajes negros y 5 blancos enteros, pues Kendall va con un traje—el cual aún no compro—parecido al mío, sólo que con los colores contrarios.

Bueno, sólo falta el traje de Kendall y termino con la ropa. Hablé con Randy y pedí un traje parecido al mío pero con los colores contrarios. Es una chaqueta negra de un sólo botón blanco y cerrada, chaleco blanco cerrado que sobresale con dos solapas sobre la chaqueta, camisa negra, pantalón y corbata blancos.

"Sólo una última cosa, ¿cuándo es el matrimonio?" preguntó Randy.

Me acerqué a su oreja y susurré. "En dos meses, el 2 de noviembre."

Me miró con cara de 'WTF.' "Es muy poco tiempo, pero haré todo lo que pueda para tener todo listo para unos días antes."

Lo abracé. "Muchas gracias, Randy. Eres el mejor."

Rió un poco y nos separamos. "Buena suerte."

Finalmente gasté casi 80.000 dólares. Y eso es poco comparado con todo lo que valdrá el matrimonio entero. Salimos del lugar y fuimos hasta el estacionamiento.

"Gracias por venir, chicas."

"De nada, Loges. Nos vemos después," respondió Malese por las tres.

Todas se subieron a un taxi y se fueron. James, Carlos y yo caminamos hasta un _Diner _cercano y nos sentamos en una mesa. Una mesera se nos acercó, tomó nuestro pedido y se fue a ordenarlo. Saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo y llamé a Kendall.

"_Hola nene._"

"Hola Ken. ¿Dónde estás?"

"_En casa, ¿por?_"

"Sólo pregunto. Iré en un rato, estoy con James y Carlos."

"_¿Por qué suenas tan feliz?_"

"¿Feliz?… Oh, debe ser porque estoy hablando con el amor de mi vida."

Se rió. "_Está bien, amor de mi vida. Te amo._"

"Yo también te amo. Adiós."

"_Adiós._"

Colgué y guardé mi celular.

* * *

_A la semana siguiente:_

¿Dónde me quiero casar? No. Lo. Sé. Voy a llorar. Estoy muy estresado, Kendall cree que debería relajarme, pero no sabe por qué tanto estrés. Solíamos hacer el amor unas 4-5 veces a la semana, pero esta semana no lo hemos hecho ni una vez. Y al menos nos besábamos unas 100 veces al día, esta semana le he dado 5 besos. Debería relajarme un poco y pasar tiempo con mi prometido.

"¿Kendall?" llamé desde nuestra cama.

"_¡Estoy en la cocina!_"

Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación. Caminé hasta la cocina y lo vi cocinando la cena. Levantó la cabeza y me sonrió. Esa es una de las cosas que amo de este chico, no importa lo que pase, siempre me mostrará una sonrisa cálida y llena de amor.

"Ken, lo siento. Es sólo que estoy bajo mucho estrés."

"No tienes que disculparte, nene. Sólo quiero que te relajes un poco. No es bueno para el bebé."

"¿¡CUÁL BEBÉ?!"

Kendall sirvió todo en dos platos y me abrazó. "El que quiero que tengamos."

"Emm… n-no lo sé, Ken… ¿Por qué quieres tener un bebé?"

"Creo que es el siguiente paso: vivimos juntos, estamos comprometidos, lo siguiente es tener un bebé."

"Mmm… No, Ken. Creo que mejor esperamos al matrimonio primero y después podemos tener 20 hijos si quieres."

"Está bien."

Tomé los dos platos y los puse en el comedor. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer y charlar.

"¿Y dónde quieres que nos casemos, Ken?" pregunté.

"Pues estaba pensando en la playa."

Entonces la playa será. "¿Por qué la playa?"

"Porque… ahí fue donde hicimos el amor por primera vez."

Más que seguro que me casaré en la playa. "¿Y ya pensaste en un lugar específico?"

"En Coronado, ¿qué te parece?"

"Me encantaría… ¿Y flores?"

"Definitivamente orquídeas… ¿o no te gustan?"

"Me encantan."

Muy bien, eso es lo que necesitaba saber de Kendall. Es nuestro matrimonio, pero yo elegí casi todo lo que tenía que ver con la ropa y vestimenta. Mañana llamaré a reservar el lugar e iré a comprar las flores. Ay no, se me olvidaba otra cosa: ¡la comida!… Ya sé. Ya que en estos días le diré a Kendall que nos casaremos en su cumpleaños, iré con él a pedir la comida. Espero que le guste su traje.

* * *

_Otra semana después._

"_¿Aló?_"

"Hola Sheila, habla Logan."

"_Hola Logan, ¿pasa algo?_"

"Sólo quería confirmar que todo está listo para el matrimonio."

"_Déjame eso a mí. Sólo te digo que he recibido muchas llamadas de chicas haciéndose pasar por tus primas preguntando por la fecha y tratando de colarse al matrimonio._"

"¿Y qué les dices?" pregunté riendo.

"_Que no tengo idea de qué están hablando._"

"Oh dios, Sheila, gracias."

Terminamos la llamada. Llegué a la floristería, parqueé la moto y me bajé. Entré a la tienda repleta de flores y fui hasta recepción.

"¡Logan! ¡Hola!"

"Hola Lele."

"Conseguimos tus flores."

"¿En serio? ¡Que bien! ¡Pensé que no se conseguían!"

"Busqué lo más que pude y las encontré. Ahora puedes tener tu ramo de orquídeas negras y blancas, y todo el lugar estará lleno de las flores."

"Muchas gracias, es lo que Kendall quería."

"Él no sabe de esto, ¿verdad?" preguntó una asistente.

"Sip. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, ahora muchas personas me estaban mirando.

"Porque me pidió ser su novio en mi cumpleaños, y me pidió ser su esposo en _mi_ cumpleaños," me salteé la parte de que me había hecho el amor en mi cumpleaños también.

"Ohh."

Me despedí y salí de la tienda. Me subí a mi moto de nuevo y arranqué hacia mi casa. Decidí que la próxima semana le daré la noticia de que nos casaremos. Faltan 3 semanas para el matrimonio y debo decirle para poder tener la comida lista. Oh, también tengo que enviar las invitaciones a todo el mundo. Ya están impresas y son muy lindas. Son blancas con el contorno de una orquídea de color dorado en la esquina superior derecha, se abre y dice:

_Kendall y Logan_

_Tenemos el gusto de invitarte a nuestro matrimonio, que se celebrará el día 2 de Noviembre a las 18:00h en Playa Coronado, y a la recepción que se celebrara posteriormente en el hotel ubicado en la misma playa, segunda sala de convenciones._

_Por favor ir en vestimenta blanca y negra, y favor confirmar asistencia._

Y en la portada dice el nombre del invitado.

* * *

_Una semana después:_

"¡Ken! ¡Ven por favor!" llamé desde nuestra cama.

Kendall entró y me miró confundido/asustado. Le sonreí y le indiqué que se sentara a mi lado.

"¿Qué pasó, mi hermoso prometido?"

"Pues… ya que en dos semanas cumples años, te daré dos regalos."

"¿Y por qué ya?"

"Porque no puedo dártelos ese día."

"Está bien. ¿Qué son?"

Le hice una seña para que se acercara a mí. Lo abracé y puse mi boca en su oreja izquierda. "Nos casaremos en tu cumpleaños."

Me separó de él y me miró con una gran sonrisa. "¿En serio?"

"Sip. Ya tengo casi todo listo. Sólo faltan unos detalles."

"¿El lugar, las decoraciones, la ropa…?"

"Todo… Pero no pienses en eso en este momento que todavía falta una sorpresa."

"¿Y qué es?"

Sonreí. "¿Recuerdas que querías que tuviéramos un hijo?" asintió, lo acerqué a mi de nuevo y puse mi boca en donde estaba. "Tengamos un hijo entonces."

Me separó de él de nuevo y me miró con sus ojos abiertos como platos. "¿En serio? asentí. "¡Gracias, Logie!"

"Si sabes qué tenemos que hacer para tener un hijo, ¿no?"

"Hacer el amor."

"Entonces hazme el amor, Kendall."

Me besó de inmediato. Nos desvestimos sin dejar de besarnos. Bajé hasta su miembro y lo chupé. Normalmente, después del sexo oral, tomaría un condón, se lo pondría, lo lubricaría y comenzaríamos, hoy no. Kendall se levantó de encima mío y tomó el tarro de lubricante. Se untó en sus dedos y me preparó, luego se echó más en su pene y se alineó conmigo.

"¿Listo?"

"Siempre."

Sentí su miembro deslizarse en mí. Comenzó suave, pero después se volvió rápido y excitante. ¡Ah!

"¡Kendall!"

Ese punto. ¡Oh dios! Estoy cerca.

"¡Má-á-ás!"

"No… p-puedo má-ás, L-Logie. V-voy a-a v-venirm-me."

Un momento después y sentí el semen de Kendall dentro de mí. Kendall salió de mi interior y se tiró a mi lado. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré mis ojos. Sentí un beso en mi cabeza.

"Te amo, Logie."

"Yo también te amo, Kenny."

* * *

_Faltan siete días para el matrimonio:_

Me desperté y corrí al bañó. Me arrodillé en frente del inodoro y vomité. Sentí una mano frotando mi espalda. Oh dios. Me he sentido tan mal estos días. Vomito y vomito y vomito y vomito y nada más. Espero que el día del matrimonio no vomite en mi traje o me moriré. Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Me iba a levantar pero Kendall no me dejó.

"Yo contesto," me dijo y se fue—estoy muy cansado para discutirle.

"¿Aló?… ¿Randy?…" ¡Randy! "_Espera un momento._"

Kendall entró de nuevo y me pasó mi celular. "¿Aló?"

"_¡Hola Logan!_"

"H-hola Randy."

"_¿Estás bien? Suenas enfermo._"

"Estoy embarazado."

"_¡Que bien! ¡Oigan chicas! ¡Logan está embarazado!_" se escucharon aplausos al fondo. "_Bueno, te llamo porque hay un problema._"

"Oh no, ¡Randy!"

"_Hice todo lo que pude, pero todo lo que pediste estará listo un día antes de tu gran día._"

"¿Y desde dónde te lo envían?"

"_Desde Coronado._"

¡Sí! "Pues llama en este momento y diles que lo recogeré todo allí, mi matrimonio es allá."

"_¡Ay que bien!_"

"Gracias por hacer esto por mí, Randy. Sé que no te di mucho tiempo."

"_No digas nada más. Fue un placer trabajar para ti. Adiós._"

"Adiós."

Colgué y me levanté. Me sentí mareado de inmediato y casi me caigo, pero gracias a que Kendall estaba allí me atrapó y me levantó en sus brazos.

"No sabía que te iba a dar tan duro el embarazo, nene."

"No te preocupes tanto, Kenny. Estaré mejor en unos días."

_Faltan seis días para el matrimonio:_

De nuevo me desperté y corrí al baño a vomitar. Kendall se arrodilló a mi lado y me comenzó a frotar la espalda. Respiré hondo y me levanté. Me limpié la boca de todo rastro de vómito que hubiera allí y salimos del baño. Me tiré en la cama de nuevo y me tapé con las cobijas. El rubio se metió a mi lado y me abrazó por la espalda.

"No me gusta verte así, nene."

"Kendall… e-es normal en los primeros meses del embarazo vomitar tanto. Ya te dije que estaré mejor en unos días."

"Y… ¿cuándo empezará a crecer tu estómago?"

"E-eh… c-creo que en el tercer mes."

"Ya quiero que llegue."

"¿Por qué me quieres ver gordo?"

"Ay nene no es gordo, es…"

"Gordo."

"Bueno tal vez, pero esto es diferente, ¡es nuestro bebé!"

"Está bien," mi celular comenzó a sonar otra vez. Lo tomé y contesté. "¿Aló?"

"_Hola Logan, habla Lele, de la floristería._"

"Hola Lele, ¿algo mal?"

"_S-sí… Las orquídeas negras no han llegado._"

"¿Y-y cuándo llegan?"

"_En 4 días._"

"¿¡4 días?! ¿¡Por qué?!"

"_Puede que suene tonto pero no han florecido. Me dijeron que florecerán mañana, pero todo el proceso para cortarlas y enviarlas se demora tres días._"

"¿Y desde dónde las envían?"

"_Desde Colombia. Esa es su flor nacional y la cultivan mucho._"

Suspiré. "Está bien, Lele. Gracias por llamarme."

"_No te preocupes mucho, Logan. Oí que estás embarazado, ¿es cierto?_"

"Sí, sí lo es."

"_¡Ahh! ¡Que bien! ¡Felicidades!_"

"Gracias. Hablamos después."

"_Adiós._"

Colgué y puse mi celular donde estaba. Miré a Kendall y lo vi dormido. Me volteé y lo besé para despertarlo. Abrió sus ojos y me sonrió.

"¿Sabes? Deberías despertarme así todos los días."

Rodé mis ojos y lo volví a besar. "¿Prepararías el desayuno, Kenny?"

"Claro."

_Faltan cinco días para el matrimonio:_

Ya es usual. Me despierto con ganas de vomitar, corro al baño, vomito, y recibo una llamada con malas noticias. Hoy es de Sheila—la chica que administra la playa donde me casaré.

"¿Y cuál es el problema?"

"_El ministro canceló._"

"¿Por qué?"

"_Porque es un matrimonio gay, y no quería hacerlo._"

Gruñí. "Maldito. ¿Crees que puedas conseguir otro?"

"_Trataré de hacerlo lo más rápido posible._"

"Gracias Sheila. Adiós."

"_Adiós._"

Colgué y grité. Kendall entró de inmediato y se veía preocupado.

"¿¡Logan estás bien?!"

"Sí, estoy bien. Siento si te asusté… Es sólo que," suspiré y me senté. "Todo esto del matrimonio me está estresando mucho. Acabo de hablar con Sheila y me dijo que el ministro canceló por ser un matrimonio gay."

"Pues que se pudra, es un idiota. Pero oye, ¿sabes algo?"

"¿Qué?"

Se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado. "Te amo. Y nada se interpondrá en nuestro matrimonio. No me importa si un ministro cree que por ser un matrimonio gay no debe hacerlo. Lo que importa es que tú y yo nos vamos a casar, vamos a tener un hermoso hijo, y vamos a seguir haciendo lo que amamos. Hacer música para nuestras Rushers."

"Mis niñas."

"Nuestras."

"Mías."

Kendall rió y me besó. "Tuyas. Pero tú eres mío."

"Todo lo que quieras."

_Faltan cuatro días para el matrimonio:_

"Aló. Hola Sheila…"

"¡No cancelaras el matrimonio, Logan!"

"¿¡No era eso lo que querías?!"

"¡No! ¡Sólo quiero que te olvides del matrimonio por un rato y salgas conmigo!"

"¡No puedo olvidarme cuando faltan cuatro días para el matrimonio! ¡Algo puede salir mal!"

"¡Logan entiende! ¡Tanto estrés es malo para el bebé!"

"¡Y tú me estás dando aún más estrés en este momento!"

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, respirando fuertemente y mirándonos a los ojos.

"¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, ya no me importa," dijo, tiró mi celular a la cama y salió de la habitación.

Rodé mis ojos y fui tras él. Lo agarré del brazo y lo jalé hacia mí. Cuando estuvo a mi frente, tomé su cara y lo miré a los ojos—los cuales están encharcados—, y lo besé.

"No llores, Kendall."

"No voy a llorar. Estoy muy enojado."

Suspiré tristemente y acaricié su mejilla izquierda con mi pulgar. "Lo siento."

Miró hacia abajo. Llevé su cabeza a mi hombro y lo abracé fuertemente. Comenzó a llorar. Ahora me siento muy mal, es mi culpa que esté llorando. Kendall nunca llora. Le acaricié la espalda hasta que escuché que sus sollozos se detuvieron. Levantó su cabeza y se limpió la cara.

"Lo siento, Kenny. Te amo mucho. No quería hacerte llorar."

"N-no importa, nene."

Me acerqué a él de nuevo y lo besé. Sentí sus labios moverse con los míos, y sus manos en mi cintura. Sus manos comenzaron a subir por mi pecho hasta llegar a mis tetillas. Solté un gemido y seguí besándolo. Un momento después—yo ya sin camisa—me separé de él y lo miré felizmente.

"No lo hemos hecho en unos días, Ken."

"Sip. ¿Qué tal ahora?"

"¿Cama?"

"Sofá."

Sonreí y lo volví a besar. Fuimos al sofá e hicimos el amor. Leí un poco y descubrí que hacer el amor mientras se está embarazado es muy bueno para el bebé, le muestra que sus padres se aman.

"Te amo, Kenny."

"Yo también, nene."

_Faltan tres días para el matrimonio:_

"_Nene, tienes una llamada._"

Me volteé y me tapé con las cobijas. "Contesta tú. Tengo mucho sueño."

"_Está bien… ¿Aló?… Con Kendall, el prometido de Logan… Oh que bien… Sí, le diré en cuanto despierte… gracias a ti… Adiós._"

Me volteé y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. "¿Quién era?"

"Sheila. Dijo que ya consiguió un ministro."

"Que bien," respondí somnoliento.

"¿Ya estás mejor? ¿Con menos estrés?"

"Sí. Pero aún faltan las flores y los y trajes y vestidos, y…"

"¡Logan, Logan, Logan!… Nene no pienses más en eso por hoy. ¿Qué tal si salimos hoy? Sólo tú y yo, sin pensar en el matrimonio, como si fuera nuestra primera cita. ¿Qué dices?"

"Digo que deberías preguntármelo como si fuera la _primera_ cita. Ya sabes… como lo hiciste hace años."

"Está bien."

Se paró y salió de la habitación. Me acomodé y encendí la TV. La puerta se abrió bruscamente y Kendall entró.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Estaba acostado en mi cama en el hotel de Los Ángeles viendo TV. ¿Por qué estoy en un hotel? Es como la tercera semana de grabación de Big Time Rush en Hollywood. Aún estamos aquí pues hemos grabado todos los días. La puerta se abrió bruscamente y Kendall entró. Él es uno de los chicos de la banda, aunque ya lo conocía hace unos años.

"¿Logan, quieres salir conmigo? _¡Lo dije!_"

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Kendall me está invitando a salir?. Pensé por un momento y reí. "Claro, Kendall."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. ¿Por qué no saldría contigo?"

"No sé. ¿Porque los dos somos hombres?"

"No me importa."

_Fin Flashback._

* * *

Me levanté y tomé su mano. Fuimos al baño, nos duchamos, nos vestimos y fuimos al auto. Desayunaremos afuera. Es más. Hoy me olvidaré del matrimonio y simplemente disfrutaré de estar con el chico que me vuelve loco, ese mismo que tiene pelo rubio y ojos verdes hipnotizantes, que siempre me hace sentir bien e importante, y que además de eso me vuelve loco con ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

Pero además de todo eso, me vuelve loco con lo que me dice. Él es la persona más dulce del planeta, nunca ha necesitado regalos extravagantes o esas cosas para impresionarme, un pequeño detalle cada cuanto se ha ganado mi corazón.

Kendall condujo hasta un restaurante cercano y parqueó. Nos bajamos del auto y entramos para desayunar.

_Faltan dos días para el matrimonio:_

"K-Kendall… t-tenemos que irnos…"

"Va a ser rapidito, Logie."

Gemí al sentir sus dedos molestando mi entrada. Sip, estoy desnudo. La cita de ayer fue fantástica, Kendall y yo hicimos como si fuera nuestra primera cita. Y obvia y lógicamente hicimos el amor por la noche. Por eso estoy desnudo.

Esta mañana no me desperté a vomitar, Kendall me despertó besándome en el cuello y frotando su erección en mi trasero. Ahora me está besando y frotando _nuestras _erecciones mientras me penetra con tres de sus dedos.

Mi celular sonó. Gruñimos al mismo tiempo. Kendall sacó sus dedos de mi interior y me pasó el celular.

"¿Aló?" contesté un poco molesto.

"_Hola Logan._"

"¡Lele! ¿Llegaron?"

"_Estoy en Coronado organizando todo._"

"¿En serio? ¡Eres la mejor! Yo aún estoy en Los Ángeles, en unas tres o cuatro horas estaré allí."

"_Aquí te espero._"

"Está bien, adiós."

"_Adiós._"

Puse mi celular en mi mesa de noche y miré a Kendall, quien se acostó a mi lado. ¿Ya no esta excitado?

"¿Ya no me harás el amor?"

"Ya no tengo ganas," dijo con un puchero.

"¿Oh en serio? Bien…"

Lo volteé y me monté encima de él. Tomé tres dedos suyos y los introduje de golpe en mí. Vi sus ojos abrirse como platos, y sentí su miembro comenzar a moverse y palpitar debajo de mi erección. Me penetré con sus dedos un rato hasta que sentí la necesidad de algo más grande y largo. Vi a Kendall tratando de sacar algo de su mesa de noche, le sonreí y saqué sus dedos para que tomara el tarro de lubricante.

Le quité el tarro y le eché en su miembro, lo masturbé por un momento, tratando de darle placer, eché un poco en mis dedos y me unté en mi entrada, luego comencé a sentarme en el pene de Kendall.

Salté por un rato, pero no soy muy veloz. Kendall comenzó a moverse y a penetrarme furiosamente. Me duele.

"K-Kenny, más d-despacio por f-favor."

"¿Te estoy lastimando?"

Asentí. Kendall me sonrió en disculpa y me jaló hacia él. Me besó y comenzó a penetrarme lenta y amorosamente. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que la fricción entre mi miembro y el abdomen del rubio me masturbara.

"L-Logie, estoy cerca."

"Mmhm," dije entre su cuello.

Sentí el semen de Kendall llenarme. Me vine en ese instante con un bajo gemido. Mis ojos se cerraron y casi caí dormido, me habría dormido si no es por Kendall que me levanta y camina hasta el baño. Abrió la ducha con agua caliente y la graduó a la temperatura perfecta. Tengo mis piernas abrazadas a su cintura y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras mi cabeza descansa en mi brazo izquierdo. Y además él me tiene sostenido de ya saben donde.

Mi rubio se paró debajo del chorro y dejó que el agua cayera en nuestros cuerpos. Solté mis piernas y el me soltó. Nos limpiamos y salimos. Me vestí un poco a la carrera y apuré a Kendall para que lo hiciera. Tenemos que estar en 10 minutos en el aeropuerto y no es muy cerca que digamos.

* * *

_En Coronado:_

"¡Kendall apúrate!"

"¡No puedo ir más rápido! ¡Este auto no puede ir a más de 90 kilómetros por hora!"

"¡Todos nos esperan para terminar de organizar el matrimonio!"

"¡Pues que esperen un momento!"

Suspiré enojado y volteé mi cabeza hacia fuera. Oí a Kendall suspirar. Un rato después llegamos al lugar del matrimonio. Antes de bajarnos volteé hacia Kendall y le sonreí en disculpa. Él me sonrió y se acercó a darme un beso.

"Lo siento, estaba estresado porque no llegaríamos a tiempo."

Me sonrió de nuevo. Nos bajamos y caminamos hasta el lugar donde todo se llevará a cabo. Vi a unas cuatro personas organizando flores por todo el lugar, y me imagino que en el lugar de la recepción —que es en un salón del hotel—hay más personas organizando todo. Aquí las cosas están hermosas, todo está lleno de orquídeas blancas y negras por donde mires. Vi a Lele caminando hacia acá y corrí hacia ella.

"¡Lele!"

"¡Logan, hola! ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta como están quedando la flores?"

"Me encanta totalmente, Lele. ¡Todo está hermoso!"

"Gracias. Tenía todo planeado así desde el principio."

"Sabía que lo lograrías," Kendall se paró a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura, lo miré y le sonreí. "Él es mi prometido; Kendall."

"Un gusto," respondió el rubio estirando su mano. Lele tomó su mano y la agitó. "Todo está hermoso."

"Gracias."

Charlamos un rato más hasta que se hizo de noche. Kendall y yo nos subimos al auto—uno alquilado—y mi chico condujo hasta el hotel donde nos hospedaremos. Parqueó el auto en el parqueadero subterráneo y subimos a recepción para hacer el check-in. Luego de eso subimos a nuestra habitación, me tiré a la cómoda cama en el momento que la vi. Me moví hacia arriba hasta que mi cabeza tocó la almohada y cerré mis ojos.

"_¿Sabes? Creo que te vendría bien un pequeño masaje,_" dijo Kendall mientras caminaba dos dedos por mi espalda—estoy bocabajo.

Gruñí y rodé mis ojos—aunque sé que no puede verlos. "No, Kendall. Lo hicimos esta mañana y ayer."

"¿Muchas personas desearían tenerme y tú que sí puedes no quieres?"

"Serás mi esposo en un par de días, puedo tenerte cuando quiera."

"¿Por qué no ahora?"

"No tengo ganas, y ya lo hicimos dos veces entre ayer y hoy."

Estuvo en silencio un rato. "Muchas personas cuando se embarazan sólo quieren tener sexo."

Gruñí de nuevo. "No soy de esas personas, Kendall."

Otro rato de silencio. "¿Puedo ver tu estómago?"

Suspiré y me volteé. Kendall me levantó la camisa, y no vio nada lógicamente. Llevo unas dos semanas embarazado, apenas y se nota con tres meses. Aún falta mucho.

"¡Ya quiero verlo!"

"_¿Lo?_"

"Sí, es un niño."

"Niña."

"Niño."

"¡Niña!"

"¡Niño!"

"¡Niña!" respondí riendo.

"¡Son gemelos!"

"¡Los gemelos sólo son de un sexo!" dije con obviedad y una sonrisa en mi cara.

"¡Entonces mellizos!"

"Puedo vivir con eso," le dije con arrogancia fingida y volteé mi cabeza.

Rió. "Eres lo peor."

"Así me amas."

"Claro que sí."

_Falta un día para el matrimonio:_

"_Un día más y por fin tendré un esposo!_"

Abrí mis ojos de inmediato y volteé a mirar a Kendall, quien ya estaba vestido y organizado para ir a desayunar, me levanté de la cama y miré al rubio con una tierna sonrisa. Él me dio la sonrisa más brillante que jamás había visto en su cara. Me paré y me estiré. Sentí unos brazos envolverse alrededor de mi cintura y una cabeza en mi cuello izquierdo. Volteé a mirar y vi al chico sonriéndome.

"Te amo, Logie."

"Yo también, Kenny."

"¿Cómo está nuestro hijo?"

"Hija, Y bien, no he vuelto a vomitar…"

Al decir eso sentí todo devolverse por mi garganta. Me solté de los brazos de Kendall y corrí al baño. Vomité todo el contenido de mi estómago en el inodoro. Suspiré y me apoyé contra la pared. Kendall entró y me miró con tristeza. Me levanté y lo saqué del baño. Entré a la ducha y me bañé. Salí, me vestí y Kendall y yo bajamos al restaurante a desayunar.

Sin darme cuenta ya era de noche. Ken y yo estuvimos todo el día organizando los detalles finales del matrimonio, como recoger los trajes y vestidos, y todo eso.

Entramos a nuestra habitación después de comer y nos tiramos juntos en la cama. "¿Ya tienes tus votos, Ken?"

"Los tengo listos desde el día que te propuse matrimonio. ¿Y tú?"

"Claro que sí."

Me volteé y lo miré con una sonrisa, la cual me devolvió. Alguien toca la puerta. Me levanté y caminé hasta ella, la abrí y vi a James, Carlos, Alexa, Katelyn, Erin y Malese allí parados sonriéndome.

"¿Ya están listos los novios?" preguntó Alexa.

"Sí…"

Iba a decir más pero Carlos me interrumpió. "Muy bien, Logan tú dormirás conmigo, Alexa y Katelyn, y James, Erin y Malese dormirán aquí con Kendall. Vámonos."

El latino comenzó a arrastrarme. "Carlos espera, no tengo nada conmigo y no me despedí de Kendall."

Gruñó y me soltó. "Tienes 5 minutos para tomar lo que necesites y despedirte de Kendall."

Entré a la habitación y tomé el traje y otra ropa que tenía lista, no quiero usar el traje todo el día o podría arruinarlo, además tendré que estar mucho tiempo organizándome. Corrí a Kendall y lo abracé fuertemente.

"Te amo mucho, Kenny."

"Yo también te amo demasiado, Logie."

"Nos vemos en el altar."

"Te extrañaré."

"Yo también. Hasta mañana."

"Hasta mañana."

Nos besamos y salí del lugar con todo lo que necesitaba para mañana.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente:_

"¡Carlos! ¿¡Dónde rayos pusiste mi ropa?!" grité desde el baño.

"_Está encima del inodoro, Logan._"

Volteé a mirar y vi todo en el lugar que Carlos me dijo. Suspiré y me vestí. Salí del baño y miré a Carlos para luego suspirar de nuevo. Él me sonrió y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

"No te preocupes. Estás estresado."

"¿Podemos ir a desayunar?"

"Nope."

"¿¡No?!"

"Nope. Kendall está desayunando, y no se pueden ver hasta que sea el momento del matrimonio."

Gruñí y rodé mis ojos. Esperamos media hora hasta que James llamó a Carlos y le dijo que podíamos ir al restaurante para desayunar. Corrí al ascensor mientras jalaba a Carlos, Katelyn y Alexa conmigo. Muero de hambre y mi hija—es una niña, lo sé—me está pidiendo comida en este instante. Cuando llegamos al lugar, fui por un plato grande e hice que me dieran unos huevos revueltos, tomé dos pedazos de pan, en otro plato eché cereal con yogurt y también tomé un vaso de jugo de naranja. En serio, tengo mucha hambre. Todos fuimos a la mesa. En cuanto me senté comencé a comer.

"Es mucha comida, Logan," dijo Katelyn.

Tragué. "Tres razones. Primera, como por dos personas. Segunda, estoy _muy_ estresado. Tercera, no como nada desde ayer," terminé de hablar y seguí comiendo mi desayuno.

"Tiene un punto," dijo Alexa.

Asentí y seguí comiendo.

…

Me cambié de ropa. El traje aún es perfecto. Me miré en el espejo enterizo en el baño. Me veo muy bien, espero que Kendall piense lo mismo. Me miré de lado y vi que el traje levantaba un poco mi trasero. Sentí mi cara calentarse un poco, pero sonreí. Ahora el pelo. Mi pelo es muy especial para mí, y soy el único que sabe cómo manejarlo. Ya me lo lavé y sequé, ahora sólo falta organizarlo en su forma típica.

Una vez listo, salí del baño. Todos me miraron y sonrieron. "Estás radiante, amigo," Carlos dijo.

Me sonrojé. "Gracias."

Muy bien. Que empiece el matrimonio.

Un momento después y me encuentro a punto de salir a la playa donde Kendall me espera. Carlos, Alexa y Katelyn ya están afuera, y estoy con mi madre. Es de noche y todo afuera está iluminado con antorchas en un palo. Desde aquí puedo ver a mi padre y a los de Kendall, pero no veo al rubio. Vi muchos conocidos, Stephen, Tanya, Scott, los padres de Carlos y James, Challen, y muchas personas más.

"Logan, te ves tan bien."

"Gracias mamá," respondí sin prestarle mucha atención.

"¿Estás nervioso?"

La miré y suspiré. "Mucho."

"No te preocupes. Nada saldrá mal."

"Eso espero."

Miré mi reloj y mostraba las 6 en punto. La música comenzó a sonar. Mi mamá me entregó el ramo de orquídeas, me tomo del brazo y abrió la puerta. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el altar, y en el momento que vi a Kendall… Wow, se ve… _hermoso_. Vi lágrimas salir de sus ojos, y una sonrisa más grande formarse en su cara. Todos me miran, y ahora me siento más nervioso.

Llegué al altar. Mi mamá se sentó al lado de mi papá. Miré a Kendall y nos sonreímos. Me limpié la cara y tomé sus manos. El ministró comenzó a hablar, pero no logro entender nada, mis ojos están conectados con los orbes verdes de mi prometido—que espero poder llamar esposo en unos minutos.

"Los votos, por favor."

Kendall abrió su boca, la cerró de nuevo y sonrió, luego comenzó a hablar. "Logan, te amo más que a nada. Eres mi mejor amigo y mi novio. Me has apoyado con todo lo que he hecho o querido, y ahora me darás un hermoso hijo o hija. Soy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado para el resto de mi vida."

"Logan, tus votos."

¡En blanco!… Ehh… emm… suspiré. "Kendall, s-se me olvidó todo," todos rieron, y me relajé. "Te amo demasiado, te conozco desde que tengo 16, me pediste ser tu novio en mi cumpleaños, m-me hiciste el amor en mi cumpleaños–los dos nos sonrojamos pero reímos–, me pediste ser tu esposo en mi cumpleaños, por eso quise hacer esto en tu cumpleaños, no sólo te daré un hijo, tú también eres parte de eso. Yo soy afortunado de tener a un rubio tan lindo como tú."

Lo hice sonrojarse, que tierno… y sexy.

El padre habló por otro momento hasta que volvió a preguntar. "Kendall, ¿aceptas a Logan para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y enfermedad, en abundancia y escasez, en alegrías y penas, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Aunque no creo que la muerte logre separarnos, _acepto._"

— ¡Es lo más hermoso que ha dicho!

"Logan, ¿aceptas a Kendall para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y enfermedad, en abundancia y escasez, en alegrías y penas, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Ya que Kendall duda que la muerte nos separe, _yo también acepto._"

"¿Qué símbolo tienen para confirmar esta unión?"

"Estos anillos," dijo Kendall y le entregó los anillos al ministro.

"Que el señor bendiga estos anillos que van a entregarse el uno al otro como símbolo de unión y fidelidad. Kendall, repite después de mí, te entrego este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad hacia ti."

Sentí el anillo deslizarse por mi dedo anular. "Logie, te entrego este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad hacia ti."

"Logan, repite después de mí, te entrego este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad hacia ti."

Deslicé el anillo por el dedo de Kendall. "Kenny, te entrego este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad hacia ti."

"Y por el poder que me confiere el estado de California, yo los declaro casados. Pueden besarse."

Nos miramos por un momento. Nos acercamos y juntamos nuestros labios en un beso. Abrimos nuestras bocas y nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Nos separamos, Kendall tomó mi mano izquierda y las levantó.

Todos aplaudieron.

Salimos de allí y fuimos a la sala donde sería la recepción. Muchas chicas se me acercaron y me pidieron que tirara el ramo. Reí pero lo hice. Me volteé y tiré el ramo, cuando me volteé de nuevo vi que Alexa lo había atrapado.

Todos reímos. Carlos dijo que quería ser el fotógrafo, y nos tomo unas 100-150 fotos. Muchos nos felicitaron y recibimos muchos regalos, pero al final llegó la hora de irnos a dormir. Esperamos a que todos se fueran—eran casi las 3:30 am—para subir a nuestra habitación.

Nos quitamos los trajes y los dejamos en un lugar seguro. Kendall me miró malévolamente. Le sonreí de igual manera. Hicimos el amor como nunca, siempre con los anillos puestos.

Fin.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Es un poco largo, lo sé, pero es justo lo que quería.**

**(1): Randy Fenoli, no sé si lo conozcan, él tiene un programa llamado Randy al Rescate en TLC, ayuda a las novias de todo USA a encontrar su vestido de novia, y también estaba en otro programa llamado Vestido de Novia (Say Yes To The Dress en inglés).**

**Revew please!**

**Bye!**


End file.
